


Black and Blue for Christmas

by Seiji (SnarkyLlama)



Category: Sports Night
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-18
Updated: 2011-03-18
Packaged: 2017-10-17 02:32:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/171988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnarkyLlama/pseuds/Seiji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Casey and Charlie's holiday plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black and Blue for Christmas

"Hey, Danny?" Casey was smiling his cute "please don't make me actually say what I want" smile.

Dan took a huge bite of his sandwich and chewed slowly.

Casey twitched.

"Uh... Charlie and I want you to spend the holiday with us."

"I thought Lisa had him for Christmas?"

"For your holiday, Danny."

Dan shook his head. "I know what this is about."

"Do you?"

"You're going multicultural, but you're too chicken to invite Isaac to your house for Kwanzaa."

"I am not!"

"So... Isaac's already kicked your ass."

"Let's just say I won't be sitting down till New Year's."


End file.
